The present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits (ICs), and specifically to ICs packaged within chip packages. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for disabling ICs within chip packages.
An integrated circuit (IC) is a set of electronic components, such as transistors, diodes, resistors, etc. on a small plate of semiconductor material, such as silicon. An IC, also called a “chip”, is typically contained within a package of ceramic or plastic material known as a chip package (also called an “IC package” or an “IC chip package”).